In the library
by Chopstick with Wings
Summary: With Zexion things must always go according to plan, even when it's as simple as reading in a library.[Zexion POV][Zemyx]


**Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine, and even the idea is shared with my beta.**

**This was brought to you by two fangirls and an MSN conversation.**

**Need I say more?**

* * *

"YOU CAN'T BE HERE!"

Oh, great. He found me.

I might as well explain the scenario to you. I am currently sitting in a large, quite comfortable chair. This chair is located in a large library. This large library, just so happens to be in Beast's Mansion, and no, I do not have his permission to be here. Nor do I care. While all the other members of the Organization chose to go to other worlds such as Atlantica, Wonderland, or Halloween Town, I chose to be here. Sitting alone in the peace and quiet, reading a book. That is, until this oaf just barged in and interrupted everything.

"Why of course I have a right to be here. This is a library, is it not?" I spoke in the most gentlemanly manner possible. I calmly closed my book and sat it down on the table beside me.

The Beast gave a huff, and attempted to frighten me with his gruesome staring capabilities. Naturally, he failed. How can he scare me when I have no heart to feel fear with?

"This is a library. Libraries are for reading, which is what I was doing when you so rudely slammed the door open and made me lose my place." I kept my seat and laced my fingers together, gently leaning forward, giving the giant imbecile an apathetic expression.

"You can't be here! Only Belle is allowed in here!" he growled at me.

"Then why are you here?" Oh, this would be fun.

His face contorted in an odd way. I think he was trying to express confusion.

"If this place is only for Belle, why are you here? What if Belle had invited me here and you happened to barge in on us? Do you think Belle would appreciate that? I don't."

The furry one took a moment before he spoke again. I wonder how many times he had to repeat what I said in his small mind before he understood…

"Belle would never invite one of you here." …Touché.

"Now what are you implying? Just what do you think I am?"

"You're one of those people!"

"One of those people? I see, what about the townspeople? Are they 'one of those people' too? How about the boy who helped you? Is he not technically a person too? Your classification is too vague." Okay, so technically I'm a Nobody, not a person. But it's just fun to toy with him.

He grunted again. "Nevertheless, Belle did not invite you! You have no reason to be here!"

It was then that I got a marvelous idea. A small smile came onto my face as I spoke. "What if she invites a friend of mine?"

Ah, the contorted face, a sure sign of success. The Beast let out a sigh, much to his chagrin. "That would be up to her, but she would never invite one of you!"

"That would depend on which one of us, would it not? I am full aware she likes to sing. I have a friend who is always willing to play a tune for anyone, especially if they sing to it." My smile grew a bit wider. Yes Zexion, kill two birds with one stone.

The Beast paused another moment, he knew very well the girl liked to sing, and it had been a while since he last heard her hum a tune. "...Very well…but only if she agrees to it!"

I gave my best sincere smile as I nodded. The large one quickly stormed out of the library and once again I was left in peace. Now to begin planning my next move.

Quickly I opened a portal to Demyx's location.

"So you want me to play my sitar for her?" Demyx asked excitedly.

I gave a nod. "Yes, I believe she would rather enjoy it." Poor Demyx...he had no idea. However, for the time being that was just fine, clueless suited him well. I quickly grabbed his arm and we teleported back to the library before the Beast and Belle had a chance to return.

Demyx glanced around, my guess was he was looking for Belle.

"She'll be here in a minute. Relax, Demyx." I walked up next to him and gently wrapped my arms around his waist. I leaned my head in closer as I whispered into his ear. "Relax."

A small 'eep!' escaped his mouth before I was forced to let go by the sound of the door being slammed open. The Beast was not happy. As expected.

"YOU!"

Oh how brilliant. "Yes?" I replied calmly. I could feel Demyx tighten his grip on my hand. I probably should have mentioned something beforehand…

"HOW DARE YOU KICK BELLE OUT OF HER OWN LIBRARY!!"

...that would be it. Demyx quickly turned his head to face me. He was so cute when he was confused, but serious matters first. I looked over to the girl standing next to the giant.

"My apologies, Miss Belle, may I make it up to you? My friend here is quite talented when it comes to the sitar—" I placed my hand on his shoulder "—and I am sure he would be more than happy to play for you." I glanced over to him and he gave a nod once it registered.

"Y-yeah! It would be my honor Milady!" Demyx gave a smile as he bowed, doing his best to be a gentleman. He glanced up at me as if asking 'Is this okay?'.

I nodded with a quick smile and he rose up.

The Beast turned to Belle, whose face had gone from slightly angry and a bit scared, my guess was the fear was from Beast's reaction, to an expression of delight.

Success.

"Yes...I believe that's more than reasonable! It's been so long since I've had someone to sing with." She stated, looking over to her guardian the oaf as she nodded.

Demyx perked up and gave a large smile at Belle. "Yeah! Besides, I'm sure Zexy didn't mean to be rude! Right? Right Zexy?!"

I nodded, Good Demyx, go along with my plan…. "Yes, my sincere apologies, Miss Belle. It was not my intentions to seem as harsh as I was."

The Beast grunted and Belle nodded. "Apology accepted, now what was your name kind musician? "

"Demyx!!" he chirped as he summoned his sitar. "At your service!"

Belle laughed and told the Beast it was okay to leave.

The moment the door shut, I walked back over to the chair and happily sat down.

'All according to plan' I said to myself. 'All according to plan….' With that I picked up my book and began my reading once more.

A few hours later they finally finished. Belle must have really missed singing, or Demyx just really liked playing. Possibly both.

Demyx bowed to her with a smile as he wiped sweat from his forehead. I watched as she curtsied in return.

"Thank you for that, Demyx, It has been a long while since I last enjoyed myself as much as I have in these past few hours." Belle said as she smiled over at us. "Will the both of you please return soon?"

Do my ears deceive me? Did I not only escape getting kicked out this time, but actually receive an invitation to return?

"Really?! You want us to come back?!" I heard Demyx yell in joy as he turned around to face me. "Did'ya hear that Zexy?! " His smile was too cute for his own good. I gave Demyx a grin as I arose from the chair and made my way over to him. Knowing full well that Belle was watching I placed my arms around his slim waist and rested my head on his shoulder so I could whisper into his ear.

"I did, but I shall only agree if you promise to come with me each and every time," I purred into his ear as I tightened my grip. Demyx began to blush deeply and my lips formed into a calm smirk. I heard Belle giggle but chose to ignore it.

"Will you promise to come with me?" I leaned forward slowly, gently nipping the bottom of his ear. Demyx jumped a bit as a small hiccup escaped his mouth and his blush deepened.

After a few short seconds Demyx nodded his head and I smiled, loosening my hold on his abdomen.

"Then I guess we will be seeing you soon, Miss Belle." I stated with a smirk still on my face. She giggled once more as she nodded and bid her farewells before closing the door. Not a moment later I returned my attention to the blushing blonde before me.

"Oh, Demyx?" I called with a playful tone.

His head darted up as he came out of his daze. Blue eyes were wide and stood out magnificently against the deep tone to his skin.

"W-what Z-Zexy?" he asked nervously.

Before he was aware of it, our lips pressed together in a brief kiss.

"Do we have a date for next week?" I asked as I pulled away with a playful smile on my face.

He nodded with the blush growing a bit brighter. "W-Whenever you want to, Zexy."

I grinned wider. "Somehow, I figured you would say that."

Slowly I leaned in for another kiss. Exactly as I planned, my love. Exactly as I planned.

* * *

**See the insanity of Zemyx fangirls and MSN?**

**Its amazing.**

**That's about it. Please Reveiw!! we like responces to our crack...**

**-CW (and her beta ReadingChick)**


End file.
